


Stardust

by Erianne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Sherlock and Sandman, Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, sandmanlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erianne/pseuds/Erianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, when he was little, ate a star and for six hundreds years left a trail of stardust everywhere he went. But why did he eat a star when his elder siblings told him not to? Only curiosity or is there somethig more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/gifts).



> This little drabble has been inspired by the awesome art of Navydream and her comic Endless Dream that is a crossover between Sandman and Sherlock http://sandmanlock.tumblr.com/tagged/comic/chrono  
> and particularly this drawing  
> http://navydream.tumblr.com/image/86420333291  
> This drabble is my first work published here and is not betaed and of course nothing belongs to me. Sandman belongs to Neil Gaiman and Sandmanlock to Navydream.  
> Thank you Navydream for your wonderful work!

“We said no, but might as well have said go ahead! Now we are going to have to clean up everywhere you have been.” Destiny said looking angrily at his little brother and the stardust trail that the Endless child has left behind.

Dream just cried harder and more starry tears fell from his eyes and his whimpers increased.

“Don’t be so hard on the child Destiny!” said Destruction kneeling in front of Dream “don’t you see he is hurting?”

Destruction picked Dream up and the child snuggled into his big brother sobbing inconsolably. Destruction shushed him and kissed the black curls trying to comfort him.

“Don’t cry little brother, tell me what happened”

“My tummy aches… it hurts…” managed to say Dream between sobs.

Death, sighing, approached his two brothers and caressed the back of the child. “That’s what happens when you eat a star Dream, a stomach ache and stardust everywhere for a long time”

Destiny frowned and looked up from his book. “Don’t coddle him! He knew he should not do that”

Destruction ignored the eldest of the Endless and tried to clean the tears from the cheeks of his little brother. “Why did you eat the star sweetheart?”

Dream sniffed a bit and burrowed more into his big brother chest. “Stars are pretty a.. (sob)… and De.. (sob)…Desire told me that if I ate one I would be as pretty as the stars and I would have f…(sob)…friends”

Destruction interchanged worried glances with Death and Destiny. Destiny’s face softened and sadly closed his book. “Oh dear brother, caring is not an advantage, you should not listen to what Desire says, he is a tricky one”.

Dream began to cry harder again while more stardust flied around him “But I want a friend... they say I am a monster…”.

Destruction cuddled him and patted his little back trying to soothe the child. “Don’t pay attention to Destiny little brother, you are very pretty and I am sure you will find the best friend in the whole Universe”

“Yes” Death assured him “you just have to be patient love, your friend will appear in time”

Dream looked with starry and hopeful eyes to his elder siblings “Really?... but my tummy still aches…”

Destruction kissed Dream’s forehead and Death carded her fingers through the wild black curls. “Oh dear” said Death “we will give you something for that but I fear that the stardust will be there a long time”

“Ok, I like stardust” said Dream rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit.

Destiny opened his book and consulted something frowning upon what he was reading “Destruction, Death, tuck Dream in his realm and make him comfortable. Maybe we will be able to contain the stardust in his realm”

Dream peeked up from Destruction’s chest and called Destiny “Will you read me a story from the Book big brother?”

Destiny rolled his eyes and Destruction and Death smiled benevolently “If you are good and take the medicine you sister is going to give you and be in bed when I come back I will read you one”

Dream smiled lightly and let his elder siblings take him back to his realm.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Desire” said Destiny with a firm and hard voice “you are confined to your realm for the next couple of centuries. I recommend you to think about your actions and think twice before harming one of your siblings again. Consequences will be worst if you continue this behavior”

Desire growled and stomped his foot creating ripples all over his realm “Do you think that you can contain me here Destiny? Desire can’t be contained!”

Destiny smiled with a hint of cruelty “Don’t tempt me Desire. My word is definitive. See you after two hundred years”

“You are playing favorites Destiny” mocked Desire “I thought you were the Ice Endless. It seems I was wrong”

Destiny turned back with an enigmatic smile while closing and locking the portal between the realms “Oh, I would not be worried because of me, dear brother, after all I am not the one with an inclination to madness”

“What?!?!”

END


End file.
